Defend
by Illusionwrites
Summary: Young America loves the port town of Boston, but not everything is as kind and lively as it normally is, especially without his older brother there to help him. Warning: Might be a little sensitive, I'm putting this here because it really just depends on the person.


Little America absolutely loved his port city of Boston, not only because of the lively hood of all the people who lived there but for the port, where he waited for his older brother's ship to arrive every day. Of course most times he returned home with no one by his side, however that never once dampened his spirits. He wait there every day, sometimes sitting at the docks, sometimes wandering, or playing with other children from the town of Boston.

That is if they weren't children who always beat him to the dock.

The type children that America to this day still cannot stand.

The children whom America hears every day say to him "He's dead, orphan." "Stop waiting you never had anyone" and worst of all "He's abandon you, because your just a useless stupid little baby."

Little America still visited the docks every day to wait for Arthur. He could stand them to an extent, after all he knew what his big brother was, a big powerful empire. He wanted to grow up to be like his older brother, so he would have to stand them right?

America kept telling himself that at first, but soon like anyone else would, he wore down.

He visited the docks less after that.

Then after months he stopped.

Arthur had stopped replying to his letters after a few months and poor Alfred began to believe what he was being told by the group of older children at the docks.

It had been nearly a year until America began visiting the docks again. His luck must have been cursed, or the gods still had yet to forgive him for replacing Arthur's tea with ink. Either way, he arrived to be greeted by those who had harassed him months prior.

Anyone in their right mind would have ran, and brave little America was not an exception to that.

Of course he ran, and those who so badly wanted to bully him gave chase.

Being older they knew they were quicker and had more stamina than the young America. America being the younger wasn't aware of this until he was exhausted and cornered in an ally.

His strength was drained from the run leaving him no room to escape, so the process began again.

"I thought you'd left."

"He left you, he doesn't care."

"You have no family."

America ignored the remarks, he knew better than to react. Suddenly, he remembered his uncle telling him exactly what to do in this situation. "They want a reaction from ye, don' give it tae them if ye want them to stop. I'd know this better than anyone else."

Yes, Alfred had told others about it, but they never helped little Alfred, because of his request to them not to. Because each time he was offered he declined saying "I want to be like Arthur and show them I'm strong."

Of course to that his uncle chuckled sadly and mumbled something Alfred couldn't hear.

How he regretted not accepting help now.

Alfred was snapped out of the memories of talking to his uncle as a sudden pain erupted in his side.

Alfred physically was ridiculously strong but his small body really couldn't handle much when it came to taking hits.

Of course the pain kept coming and Alfred could only cover his head with his small arms. His once white smock began to turn slightly brown from the dirt on the ground and from the shoes of those who kicked them.

Time seemed to pass like hours for the poor colony as they beat him mercilessly and by the time Alfred was crying out in pain and all too familiar voice shouted "What the fucking hell do you think you're doing."

The kicking stopped and Alfred nearly sobbed out of relief as he opened his eyes.

Black leather boots, long red coat, worn pants, cutlass, white button up shirt, eye patch, and wind worn hat with a red and white feather sticking up from the top. Green eyes, caterpillar eyebrows, and messy blond hair. Arthur.

The children took a step back from Alfred, realizing from his clothing what he was. "P-pirate…" one gasped.

Arthur approached the group "I'll ask ye one more time what the fucking hell are ye doin'?" He asked faking a pirate's accent, knowing it would terrify them.

The group that was attacking Alfred slowly backed away, trying to come up with a believable lie. "W-well you see t-this…boy was…erm…insulting the-"

"Enough" England cut him off knowing they would lie. Could they be more obvious? "It really doesn't matter, I'll be hearing all about it later. Now go."

They hesitated a moment slightly shocked putting the puzzle pieces together. This couldn't be Alfred's brother could it?

"Now. GO." Repeated the pirate.

They were shocked out of their shock by the harsh tone of the words, and didn't need to be told three more times before running out of the ally, damn near crying.

As soon as they were gone Arthur rushed to Alfred who had managed to get himself into a sitting position with a fair amount of pain.

Arthur hugged the boy, being careful of his newly acquired injuries. "Alfred, shit, Alfred, I'm sorry it took so long, I'm sorry." He mumbled into the younger's golden hair.

Alfred only rather weakly hugged back his brother. "Arthur…I'm sorry I didn't say anything." Alfred whispered back his voice cracking as he broke into tears.

Arthur immediately felt guilty. Damn this was his fault for not visiting more, wasn't it? Good thing his brother had told him to visit soon, things could have gotten worse.

"Shh, Alfred its okay, you're okay now…" Arthur spoke trying to calm his younger brother.

"Arthur…"

"Hmm?"

"Can we go home now…please…I fell kind of tiered and it hurts everywhere."

"Yes, of course…" Arthur said before picking up the small child, still being careful of where he was injured.

Alfred yawned and loosely gripped his brother's jacket.

Arthur began to walk out of the town to their small home a few miles away, when he noticed Alfred fighting off sleep.

Arthur began to sing softly.

"_You're in my arms, don't you worry.  
I'll tend to you as you grow older.  
It's been fate that we have met,  
To be, your kind-hearted brother.  
There's times to see you gleam,  
There's times you've even cried,  
Don't worry, just cry right on me._

_Just sleep in my tender arms,  
Don't worry about any harms,  
All because I'm right here, with you._

_One day, you'll become so strong,  
And someday, I might not see you,  
Will you come by and say hello?_

_One day, your world will grow stronger,  
Maybe you'll try to leave my side.  
I wouldn't say just go ahead,  
I just want for you to answer,  
Will you, will you remember me?_

_There's times when I'm moody,  
There's times when I'm foggy,  
Will you untangle my weak, old heart?_

_Just sleep in my tender arms,  
Don't worry about any harms,  
All because I'm right here, with you._

_One day, you'll become so strong,  
And someday, I might not see you,  
Will you come by and say hello?_

_When your world rises with the sun,  
And my world setting with the sun,  
Will you and I stay together now?  
With all of our old pastimes,  
I'll start to set up my old clock,  
To come by and visit you forever…_"

When he looked down again the other was fast asleep, a small smile on his face. Arthur couldn't help but smile as well.

**A/N: Gahh I've had this idea in my head for a while so I had to write it. It's a little short but it's still at least kind of cute? There really isn't enough of Big Brother England and Colony America out there in my opinion. Oh by the way the uncle is Scotland if you didn't figure that out and the totally awesome lyrics are NOT by me they are by **Aerelya (m1ch1k0) **on YouTube so all credit goes to her for that. Link to the song(s) here: watch?v=Wwb2fLWQ0fg&amp;spfreload=1 and watch?v=xdMBPVV4NNU check them out! I hope you enjoyed and out of curiosity, did anyone catch the reference to The Patriot?**


End file.
